A ureteral access sheath adapted for insertion into a urethra includes an elongate tubular member having a proximal end and a distal end. Known ureteral access sheaths consist of a polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE) inner liner surrounded by a steel coil reinforcement layer surrounded by a polymer jacket. U.S. Pat. No. 6,471,684 is representative and is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. This layered construction results in the axial-stiffness of the sheath being substantially uniform along its entire length, including the distal tip. While proximal axial-stiffness is desirable for pushability during placement, the resultant distal axial-stiffness can cause trauma to the ureter. Further, the tip construction of known sheaths consists of a stiff polymer material that has little ability to cushion the impact upon tissue that it contacts.